Rosey's OC Interviews
by WhatATangledWebSheWeaves
Summary: First post, ftw! And in addition to Bleach and Naruto, there were also be some FullMetal Alchemist and Trinity Blood OCs interviewed here :  Rated T for some language and some implied situations
1. Intro

**All right! Finally posting something and this will introduce you wonderful readers to any OCs I may have. Please note that I will introduce an OC whenever I am about to post they're story so *hint**hint* Here's the format each interview will take (thanks to KittyTheDemonHostess for this ^^ luv ya girl):**

Rules:  
>1. You must choose ONE of your OCs. Do it again if you wanna use another OC.<br>2. Your OC must answer each question as truthfully as possible.  
>3. Title the journal as "OCs Quiz (your OCs name)".<br>4. When you're done, tag as many people as you want.  
>5. Have fun!<p>

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

2. Interesting... what's your current age?

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?

4. And your favorite drink?

5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?

8. Who's your favorite author?

9. Now what's your biggest fear?

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing*

11. Awesome, who's your hero?

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

15. What's your worst nightmare?

16. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?

17. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

18. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT!

**Stay tuned for the first interview: Megumi-chan!**

**Megumi: Wha-? Why me?**

**Cuz I feel like it ^3^ Live with it, hun.**


	2. Megumi

**Here's Megumi-chan's interview!**

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

Meg: Megumi Tsumugiya is my full name, but my nicknames include Tsumugiya-chan, Megumi-chan, and Gumi-chan. Mashiro's the only person who will call me by that last nickname, though ^^

Shinji: You forgot a nickname.

Meg: ? Really?

Shinji: *smirks* 'Koibito'.

Meg: =/= ….

2. Interesting... what's your current age?

Meg: *glares* You would dare ask a woman such a…

Shinji: She's 65.

Meg: DX Damn you, Shinji Hirako!

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?

Meg: Mochi with edamame paste~~! ^^ ~ *heart*

4. And your favorite drink?

Meg: Affagato~~! ^^ ~ *heart* And the best part…

Shinji: She only likes the stuff she makes from scratch. Che, so picky…

Meg: XPP

5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

Meg: -.- *points at Shinji* That lecher.

Shinji: T.T That hurts, koi…

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?

Shinji: Oh, we've done lots of…"kissing" *sticks out tongue while smirking*

Meg: 0/0 *facepalms*

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?

Meg: Creamy colors and different shades of blue.

Shinji: And rosy pink to go on your cheeks.

Meg: …Shut up, Shinji.

8. Who's your favorite author?

Meg: I've had so many… ^^"

9. Now what's your biggest fear?

Meg: -_- ….

Shinji: She's terrified of her age being found out by her current classmates.

Meg: SHIIIINJIIIII! DX

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing*

Meg: T.T Yes, you are…

11. Awesome, who's your hero?

Meg: ^/^ Shinji.

Shinji: … *makes out with Megumi*

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?

Meg: Aizen, hands down -.- Guy is so full of himself.

Shinji: *beams proudly at Megumi* That's my girl.

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

Meg: 0.o WTF? Shinji's straight, baka!

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

Meg: Depends on what time of month it is. If it's 'that time', I may seriously injure her…but otherwise I just might give her a hug ^^

15. What's your worst nightmare?

Meg&Shinji: Being separated from Shinji/Megumi by death.

Meg: ^/^ *kisses her man on the cheek*

16. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?

Meg: There's a café that Ururu-chan likes to go to and I enjoy relaxing there or underneath the warehouse or Urahara's shop.

Shinji: *smiles lewdly* And my bedroom.

Meg: 0/0 *smacks him over the head*

17. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Shinji: Having se-

Meg: *glares icily at Shinji*

Shinji: *shuts up but sticks tongue out*

Meg: *smiles sweetly* Cooking, cleaning, beating the sh*t out of Kensei-baka…I could keep going~~~ ^^

18. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT!

Meg: …I don't know who to-

Mika: Megumi-chaaan~~~!

Meg: I tag Mika-chan ^^

Mika: :3 ~ ? Say what?

**And the next interview is~~~Mika-chan!**

**Mika: Seriously, what is going on?**

**|3 You'll find out, Mika-chan. You'll find out~~~**


	3. Mika

**Three chapters in one night? I must really love you people or something...but, anyway, on with the interview!**

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

Mika: I'm Mika Hatake, Kakashi's cousin. As for nicknames…most people call me Mika-chan and a few call me Mimi or Mimi-chan ^/^'

2. Interesting... what's your current age?

Mika: 15. I turn 16 on January 10th ^^ ~ *heart*

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?

Mika: Odango and cold soba noodles.

4. And your favorite drink?

Mika: Crystal Light single packets, the Strawberry flavor.

5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

Mika: ^/^ Shikamaru-kun…

Shika: *blushes and scratches chin*

(A/N: Mika is younger than Shikamaru, just fyi.)

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?

Mika: ^/^ Once. I didn't know what to give Shikamaru for his birthday, so…he asked for a kiss.

Shika: -/-

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?

Mika: Shika knows~~~! *looks at Shikamaru with puppy eyes*

Shika: It's silver ^^'

Mika: *kisses him on the cheek*

8. Who's your favorite author?

Mika: I'd rather not say… ^^"

Shika: -.- Thank you.

Me: It's Jiraiya |3 She read his books when she was seven.

9. Now what's your biggest fear?

Mika: …nii-san (Kakashi) or Shika-kun dying on a mission…

Shika: *wraps arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead*

Mika: ^/^

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing*

Mika: DX There's nothing to laugh about! Meanie!

11. Awesome, who's your hero?

Mika: Tsurai-sensei, for sure XD

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?

Mika: That Jashinite bastard Hidan xpp

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

Mika: DDX I'd castrate the bastard!

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

Mika: I'd tell her to share her pocky!

15. What's your worst nightmare?

Mika: Same as my fear ^^"

16. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?

Mika: Shika's house ^^ We either play shogi or talk about things.

Shika: Or take naps.

Mika: True. The last time, you slept while using my thighs as a pillow ^^

Shika: ^/^'

17. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Mika: Training with my team or nii-san, hanging out with Shika-kun and Chouji-kun, reading, and cloud gazing ^^

18. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT!

Mika: I really don't know who to tag… ^^" Wait a minute…I'll tag Amy!

Shika: ? Who?

Mika: ^^ One of Rosey's FullMetal Alchemist OCs. Can't wait to see the interview~~~!

**Yup! Amy is the first FMA OC I'll introduce to you! Stay tuned~~!**


	4. Amy

**All right, this is the last interview for the night and for a while, really ^^" I'm going to wait until I have several chapters posted of these 3 OCs' stories before introducing any new OCs.**

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

Amy: 2nd Lt. Amy Vanessa Jonston-Hughes. General Grumman calls me 'Butterfly' because of my middle name and his friendship with my dad, and I'm officially known as the Riptide Alchemist.

2. Interesting... what's your current age?

Amy: ? 25. Why?

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?

Amy: Fruit salad with whip cream and honey-roasted peanuts.

4. And your favorite drink?

Amy: Café Americano coffee with eight scoops of sugar.

5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

Jean: *hugs Amy from behind* That would be me!

Amy: ^^ Yup. It's him.

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?

Amy: Yes, and I tend to want to kiss him more when he doesn't smoke *rips cigarette out of his mouth*

Jean: Hey! That one wasn't lit!

Amy: Call it a preemptive measure ^^ ~ *heart*

(A/N: She doesn't really mind the fact that he smokes. She just loves to give him a hard time.)

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?

Amy: Blue-green.

Jean: Which also happens to be our eye colors 03^

Amy: ^/^ Too true.

8. Who's your favorite author?

Amy: Catherine Marshall and Nicholas Sparks ^/^

9. Now what's your biggest fear?

Amy: Sp-spiders…

Jean: *puts fake spider in her hair*

Amy: X0 *screams and runs away*

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing*

Amy: T_T

11. Awesome, who's your hero?

Amy: My big brother, Maes ^^

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?

Amy: Colonel Mustang -3- He even had the nerve to ask me out…

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

Amy: …You do realize that both of them are _straight_, right? And that Maes is married?

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

Amy: -.- Tell her to hurry up and finish with my story.

15. What's your worst nightmare?

Amy: Jean dying…or cheating on me…

Jean: *gives Amy a bear hug* I would never cheat on you!

16. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?

Jean&Amy: The park across from the apartment complex we live at *heart*

17. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Amy: Whenever I'm not working, I go on dates with Jean or do housework.

18. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT!

Amy: Right now, Rosey's other stories are still in development so I'm not going to tag anyone…yet ^_0

**Well, that's all for the interviews for the time being but come on! Three interviews/four total chapters in one night? I really love you people! Stay tuned and PLEASE review~~~~!**


	5. Sutori

**Hey, everyone! Haven't updated this thing in a while, and I have a special Christmas story that I'm working on so I'll be introducing the OC associated with it~~~ ^^ Keep in mind this interview is based on her FEATURE story, not the Christmas special, so there _will _ be some differences between this interview and the special.**

1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname?

Su: Sutori Hara, but people I know mostly call me Su-chan.

2. Interesting... what's your current age?

Su: I'm 21.

3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?

Su: Cheddar Cheese yakisoba! Maruchan brand!

4. And your favorite drink?

Su: ….it's a tie between tea with honey in it and milk with honey in it.

5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?

Su: =_= The Espada who's bent on maiming my cousin…

Grimmjow: C'mon! Gimme a goddamn break! I haven't tried to beat him up once since we hooked up!

Su: =_="

6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?

Grimmjow: …was the definition of the words "hooked" and "up" beyond your comprehension or something?

Su: HEY! This is my interview, asshole!

Grimmjow: Jeez, who got your panties in a knot?

7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?

Su: Ironically…it's teal.

8. Who's your favorite author?

Su: I don't have a particular favorite.

9. Now what's your biggest fear?

Su: My idiot lover biting off more than he can chew and having to leave because of it.

Grimmjow: Onna! Cut me some fuckin' slack!

10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing *bursts out laughing*

Su&Grimm: *glares*

11. Awesome, who's your hero?

Su: ^^ Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Yeah, yeah. I love ya too.

12. Ok, who is your worst enemy?

Su: My goddamn ex, who accused me of sleeping with his best friend.

13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?

Su: Nothing, cuz the last time my ex met Grimmjow, he [my ex] ended up with a broken nose and a few cracked ribs. So I know it would never happen.

14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?

Su: Tell her to hurry up and get my actual story posted.

15. What's your worst nightmare?

Su: I don't wanna say and I'm not gonna say, either *glares*

16. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax?

Su: On my couch, watching mystery flicks.

17. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?

Su: Work. I'm the co-executive officer of my late father's business.

18. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT!

Su: Sorry, but I got no one to tag ^^" Rosey should be coming up with someone within the next few weeks, though.

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Sutori Hara, Ichigo's younger cousin by one year. Look forward to the Christmas special~~~ ^^ Hope ya'll have a Merry Christmas~~!**


End file.
